Baby Girl  Bella's Coming
by Gigimagic
Summary: Isabella Swan was left abandon as a newborn. What will happen when a strange family, the cullers come for a child. A beautiful little bundle of mysteries. This will be rated T for some implied scenes later on and mild mature content matter.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of this D''''''''''''''''': wahhhhh_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Baby Girl<span>**

**CHAPTER ONE-A NEW LIFE**

**BELLA POV AGE 18**

My whole life, I've lived sheltered never realizing how lucky I really was. Looking back I think, what if? What is my father hadn't gotten shot? What if my mother loved me even half as much as she loved her new flings? Maybe then, just maybe I would have been normal.

**ROSALIE POV BORN 1915-PRESNT**

So many years. So many, many years. Years of wishing, years of dreaming. I'm finally getting it. My dreams are coming true. I'm going to be a mother. Me, Rosalie Lillian Hale a mother.

**EDWARD POV BORN 1901-PRESENT**

"I still think this a horrid idea Carlisle" I was still rather sulky over the whole idea of having a living, breathing human in the house. "What if something were to happen? You know Jasper isn't ready. Please Carlisle think reasonably!"

"My son, please consider the pain your sister and Esme have gone through all of these years. This will be a good thing believe me. It is what's right"

I couldn't argue, there were never anything but good thoughts running through his mind. Carlisle was good through and through even if the decisions he made were so wrong.

_I know it's really short but this is my first and I want some opinions! Don't, be shy!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm blonde and Canadian! TEAR! IM NOT STEPHANIE THEN! WHYYYYY!_

**Baby Girl**

**Chapter 2-Coming Home**

**Edward POV**

_Maybe if I… look at that… so perfect… such a nice…_

NO. I wish I could shut of all connection to other minds. To the dull ever-boring lives of these dreary humans. But I have a job to do. I walk to the desk at the adoption agency, my family closely flanking. I look deep inside the mind of the girl, searching for a way in. It wasn't hard, it never is. Every humans mind is the same boring and uninteresting.

"N-n-n-namme?'

_Oh wow what have we got here? OMG I swear he just checked me out I would love to…_

I sigh and bat my eyelashes. Emmett snickers behind me. "Cullen, Edward Cullen" I say making my voce silky and smooth.

"D-do y-you have an appointment?" She slurred in a very unattractive way.

_In my car, or maybe he'll come back to my apartment and we could… _

"No, I thought maybe a beautiful woman such as yourself could maybe pull some strings."

_Lil' ol' me? _

"Well we don't usually do this but I can get you a appointment in five minutes if you can fill out the paperwork fast enough."

_I'll slip my number on the corner of his sheets!_

'Thank you" I murmured.

As I walked away a realization occurred to me. My family was sitting in the waiting room laughing hysterically.

_I CAN'T BELIVE WE COULD KEEP IT FROM HIM! _Ran through all of their minds.

"Carlisle?" I asked in a cool controlled tone. "Why the hell is it that I had to do all… all of… all of whatever that was, **I shutter**, to get an appointment. Why didn't we just call to book one?" My voice held only a hint of anger. "Cause' bro, you're to uptight." Emmett laughed. "Loosen up a bit" He then gaffed with laughter. I threw the paper work at him, forgetting momentarily the number of the receptionist sprawled across a post it note on the sheet. Something in Esme's expression kept Emmet from continuing with his constant stream of annoying things to "bother Edward." Though there were some choice thoughts I'd have to kill him for later.

About ten minutes later we were called into a small warm room by a short man with bad breath, a healthy gut and grease stains filling his entire shirt. He asked us many questions about income and professions in a bored nasal voice all the while watching the three women in the room with a sly glint in his eye.

_Blondie may have the best body but pixie is friken hot and mama cita looks so spicy!_

Euhg! I pulled myself out of the discussing thoughts of the weird little man.

I was just about to suggest we leave when he stood up and beckoned us into a room that was just a bit larger then the one we had just been in. Two women immediately came up to me, Carlisle and my brothers' beverages and snacks. Looking right over Esme. Alice and Rosalie. We refused with slightest amount of rudeness. Not that it did us much good.

_I think one of them smiled at me… look at those muscles… maybe I should say something to the blonde one, he's so cute! _

Alice growled low after seeing her plans, just loud enough to be herd and wrapped her arm around her husbands waste. Alice usually was very optimistic, always the happy one. But come near her man and she will bite your head off and I don't mean that metaphorically.

_Ok maybe not!_

Where are the baby's? Rosalie said in the nicest tone I'd ever herd her use.

"Right this way" A girl with short blonde hair and oddly shaped teeth gestured to a door.

The room was lightly lit and full of crying babies. They aren't the same as grown humans really. I can't here them and their blood hasn't formed it's true smell yet.

We looked around for a long while, until I came upon a beautiful sleeping baby.

I'm the one who knows this is wrong! I had to remind myself. I'm the one who knows it's a bad idea to have a living baby with vampire, and yet looking into her dark curls I know she is perfect.

I whisper for my family to come to me. They shuffle over taking their time to look at each child before they all look down at the bundle of beauty in my arms. Her mouth forms a perfect little "o" as she yawns. She opens her eyelids to revile big chocolate brown intelligent eyes. She doesn't cry. She just stares. I look down at the card in front of her crib. Isabella Marie Swan, the most beautiful name in the world.'

_COMEING UP NEXT-EMMETT CHANGES A DIPER COME ONE COME ALL! _


	3. Chapter 3

_I am Stephanie… In spirit anyways :/ :D)))_

**Baby Girl**

**Chapter 3 – Finally Here: In My Arms**

**ESME POV-**

A week ago today we found our perfect little angel. Bella will be coming home with us today for the very first time. I will finally hear the pitter patter of tiny little feet, running through my house. I can't believe she's coming!

**ALICE POV-**

"EDWARD, WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled finally loosing my temper. He had not shut up since we had picked Jasper up at J. Jenks' office downtown.

Jasper sent a nice wave of calm towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I leaned my face into his hand, feeling the love he was expressing through his moods to me. I sighed and smiled over at my love. My only light, in the darkest of nights. I really love him so much.

I turned to Edward behind me and apologized for being sharp. Not that I truly meant it. Sure I understand why he acted the way he did, he loves this child we all do. But this does not give an excuse to drive me up the wall with little comments.

Of course it is partially my problems to. I don't think I would be quite so temperamental if I did not keep getting these strange flashes of visions. It was almost like someone was making subconscious decisions. It was maddening! All I could see were small spurts of a happy Edward. Hard to believe when he was whining in my ear all day long.

**EDWARD POV-**

I wish Alice would speed up this damn car! I wish she would just throw herself on the peddle to get little Issy Swan, or as she is now known as, Isabella Marie Hale. What were minutes felt like years in this car! Finally in a mere hour I had rushed in to get my newest little sister. I mindlessly filled out the release forums, all but oblivious to the thoughts in the minds around me.

But then, at last a bundle was placed in my arms. She was laughing and puling on my finger seeming to like the feeling. I smiled down at her and walked out. Walked right past the car where Alice and Jasper were waiting. I walked slowly, a mere crawl even in human standards, never wanting this moment to end. I had walked only two steps onto the road when my name finally broke threw the wall, which was my life.

I subconsciously ran back to them then looked quickly down in fright, but the little girl was giggling and gurgling. I sat in the back watching her, now wishing Alice would slow down the car, just so I could spend more time with this beautiful child.

**EMMETT POV-**

Rose was jumping up and down beside me, tense and anxious.

"They said they would be here two minuets ago! Why are they late?" She asked this barley able to sit still.

"Rosi Poie Osie," she flinched at the nickname "It'll be fine! Isa-isa- is a… Rose I just thought of something!"

"What is it Emmett? Why are they late? What do you thinks gone wrong? She asked jumping up out of her seat.

"Isabellaonyourbicycle"

"What?"

"Is-a-bell-a-on-your-bicycle! Haha! Bring! Bring!" I laughed and laughed until Rose slapped me upside the head.

"OWWWWW ROSE! LOSEN UP!" But just then the door opened and both of our eyes locked on the baby in Edwards arms.

_I know I promised Emmett changing a diaper but it didn't work out! Next one I promise!" Review! Don't be shy : D_

_PS THANKYOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO FOLLWED/FAVORITED MY STORY! ASWELL AS ME AS AN AUTHER! YOU WARMED MY HEART XOXO HAHA! AND AN EXTRA SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO MY FIRST EVER REVIEWER! YOU ALL ROCK : D_


End file.
